


Tiny Cafe

by Kinyve



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gen, just a short scene that I wanted to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyve/pseuds/Kinyve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's morning in the servamp cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Cafe

Mahiru opened the blinds and lifted them up, smiling at the sunshine just outside the window. He hears a low groan from under his feet. Shuffling slightly, he looks down to see Kuro in his cat form, holding a strawberry he probably got from Lily.

 

Mahiru rolls his eyes and leans down, letting the ball of fur climb up to his shoulder.

 

"You seem exhausted." The brunette pauses, "Well, more than usual." He adds as an afterthought. Kuro grumbles, gnawing unto the fruit he held irritatedly.

 

"Well yeah. You stepped on my tail." He replies, glaring at the broom in the corner. Mahiru laughs nervously as Kuro wags his said injured tail. "How could you hurt such a cute kitty..."

 

"Stop using your cuteness as an excuse." Mahiru says, flicking him on the forehead. "I told you to get out of the way but you're too lazy to even roll a few spaces."

 

"Ah." Kuro mutters eating up the last bit of strawberry. "So I _am_ cute."

 

The brunette moves to the tables to set them up, chuckling slightly as the cat in his shoulder whines at the sudden movement. "You _are_ our main attraction. It's basically your job to be cute."

 

Kuro scoffs at this, yelping when Tetsu picks him up from Mahiru's shoulder and places him on one of the cat scratch poles. "Misono says it's about time to open up." The blonde glances at Mahiru, "He's extra bossy for some reason."

 

"Must be on his period!" Says a muffled voice from the kitchen, followed by a curse and a loud crash. Mahiru sighs in resignation, nodding and moving to the main entrance to flip the sign. Kuro complains loudly as he does so, claiming that its too early to start the day.

  
He only shuts up as Licht passes by and places a plate of candies in front of him, dragging Hyde to the bar. His younger brother pouts as Licht throws him into the counter, clicking his tongue in distate.

  
"Unfortunately, hedgehogs aren't too popular with our clientele." He says, brushing his hair, which was messed up by Licht's man-handling. "Then I'd be the star." He sighs woefully, grinning wildly when he catches his eve's glare.

  
Mahiru sighs as the two banter, opting to scratch Kuro behind his ears. Kuro's ear twitches and he sighs, turning his head to nuzzle his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> it's so short omg sorry


End file.
